


Only You

by synvamp



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, awkward romantic Qrow, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Qrow Branwen does not believe in soulmates …but he knows true love when it finally comes for him. After 5 years together, Clover is still helping Qrow to overcome the pain of his past… but it’s working.A gentle piece of fluff to keep us in the spirit of Fair Game Week 2020: Day 4 - Soulmates
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839724
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	Only You

\---xxx---

Qrow looked out across the restaurant, his practiced eye taking in the room full of details. Three exits, four windows, dark wooden floors… everything decked out in rugs and rich tapestries. Over the years he’d had so many good memories here. Quiet nights. Promises. Revelations.

_Five years today._

He let his eyes travel over his dinner companion. Clover’s elbows rested on the table as he perused a menu that they both knew by heart. His brow was slightly creased with concentration, the muscles in his forearms starkly defined in the flickering candle light. His full lips twitched as a passing thought clouded his eyes and a touch of grey had finally found his soft forelock. Even after so long, Qrow still felt like he could stare at the man for days, just noting the strong line of his jaw, the way his shoulders strained against the fabric of his dark green shirt.

When Clover had made his choice, he put the menu down. Qrow smiled a little to himself. It didn’t matter how long he looked at the menu, he’d just order the barbeque anyway. As their eyes met across the table, Clover leaned forwards, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

It’s the sort of thing Clover would ask; he always had a little streak of playful philosophy, but… Qrow frowned a little. The question brought up too many memories… old doubt and loneliness. He hated the fact that these little romantic questions were so often painful. He’d never really felt the agony of his upbringing until he’d experienced such a blissful counterpoint to it in Clover.

“Do you want a romantic answer or an honest answer?”

“Well, I have to say honest now, don’t I?” Clover laughed.

Qrow smiled, he was still a little jealous of that laugh. It was always so easy and unaffected, so natural. It brought him such joy though… it was a sound that tingled through him and made his heart resonate.

He wrestled a little with his answer.

_He wants me to be honest with him._

_But I hate wiping the smile off his face._

He took a deep breath. They had talked about this.

_Clover wants to share my feelings… no matter how painful. He always says that I’m allowed to let my feelings out. It’s the only way to let them go._

_I could try…_

“Alright…no. I… don’t believe in soulmates. The thought that there’s one perfect person for everyone and it’s just a giant global lottery as to whether you even meet them? When your semblance is misfortune? _Way_ too depressing.”

Clover just nodded, letting Qrow decide how much to share. He was always like this. A pillar of quiet strength and acceptance. Here if you need, when you need, what you need.

_What did I do to deserve you?_

Qrow took another breath, “Plus my uh… family didn’t encourage those kinds of bonds. Your loyalty was to the tribe. Any other close personal ties were just seen as… a liability. Even if the person was within the tribe itself...” Qrow pushed the memories away; it had become easier over time. Easier not to dwell on those darker days past. _Let it out. Then let it go._ He shook the dark shadows from his eyes and smiled, “How about you? You into star crossed lovers, Lucky Charm?”

Clover smiled back, his green eyes reflecting the flame of the candle on the table and glowing with warmth, “I’m not sure, being honest too. I did have a moment a few years back when I met a particularly striking scythe wielder and I thought… for a minute… that it just might be possible.”

Qrow looked deep into those familiar eyes. He had always cynically expected that this feeling, this crushing, hot, hopelessness in his chest, would fade. Or, more likely, Clover would just get sick of him… but with every passing year he just felt more… at peace. And who needs a soulmate when you have everything that you never even knew you needed?

_More._

_So much more._

And in that moment, he wanted Clover to know. Wanted him to realise that he’d become Qrow’s anchor, his port in every storm. He was _comfort_ and his arms were the only place in a life of turmoil where Qrow had ever really felt safe.

“I did… stop looking though,” Qrow began, unsure how to crush a feeling this big into mere words.

Clover’s brows raised in an unspoken question.

“I…” _How do I say this?_ “I’ve never been in many relationships but… when I was younger… I always figured that they wouldn’t last so I…” he looked away, not wanting to see the pain these words brought to Clover’s open an expressive face, “…I never stopped looking for the next person. The person who might be better… the person who might be there when my partner realised what a terrible mistake they had made and… moved on. Because they _always_ moved on… or worse.”

Clover’s didn’t speak, he just took Qrow’s hand across the table and squeezed it gently. Qrow looked up, startled. The eyes held pain yes, but also understanding.

Qrow continued, “But I realised the other day that I’ve _stopped looking_. So… I don’t believe in soulmates but… I guess I don’t believe in anyone better than you either.”

Clover pressed his lips together, eyes glowing, “I’m so glad we found each other…” he said softly, “I can’t imagine life without you.”

Qrow’s anxiety suddenly spiked, “And it’s not just because you didn’t leave! I just can’t think of anything I want that you don’t give me… You’re everything…”

“Oh Qrow…” Clover breathed.

_He was always such a soft touch,_ Qrow thought, feeling his own eyes start to prickle with tears.

“And I’ve gotten used to looking at your face,” Qrow laughed nervously, “anyone else would be weird.”

Clover lifted Qrow’s hand and pressed it to his lips.

“So… uh…” Qrow looked deep into those gorgeous eyes, eyes that had room for no one, nothing but him, “I guess it doesn’t matter if you’re my soulmate or not because… in my heart… there’s only room for you.”

\---xxx---


End file.
